The Family Camping Trip
by 11nagrom
Summary: When Henry drags the whole Swan-Mills-Nolan crew on a camping trip, Emma and Regina are irritated to find they are sharing a tent. Their night soon brightens as they become considerably intoxicated and wreak absolute havoc. Swanqueen. Not smut (I'm sorry), just fluff and a lot of Emma-Regina wildness. Going to be a 2 part ficlet.


**Author's Note:** I'm posting this two part Swanqueen ficlet since I've been focusing on my large Rizzles fic so much recently. Although being centred around the camping trip, the second chapter of this focuses far more on the aftermath and Emma and Regina actually coming to terms with their feelings. If you'd just like their weird-drunken-camping-adventure then stick to the first chapter. :)

This theme of this story seems to jump between family fluff, obvious Swanqueen moments (some rather suggestive) and a little angst during some of the more serious themes. Enjoy!

 **Trigger Warning(s)** : Mentions of rape and assault although absolutely not graphic or descript.

* * *

Mary Margaret, David, Regina, Emma and Henry were all stood in the loft. They had been talking about Henry's latest Scouts badge when he had suddenly asked why Emma hated her childhood so much.

"I don't really like to talk about it, kid."

"Is it just that you were so lonely?"

Emma looked at Regina with a pained expression. A request for mom-to-mom back up here.

"It's clearly personal, Henry," Regina said. "It's not okay to pressure people into talking about things that they don't want to."

"Like how I can't talk about your marriage to Leopold?" Henry asked.

They all watched the sudden wave of discomfort flash over Regina's face before she forced her expression back to neutral. "Yes, exactly like that."

"But why don't you like to talk about king Leopold?"

Regina crossed her arms a little defensively. Emma looked at them both worriedly. "Henry, what did she just say?"

"Alright, I'm sorry. I'm gonna go take a shower anyway." He smiled at them briefly and then went upstairs.

Mary Margaret and David sat down at the dining table. "Could we all talk for a few minutes?" The matriarch asked the two women.

"If we must," Emma said apprehensively. Regina sat down beside her. Their newfound alliance was finally worth something- moral support.

"Emma, what did happen for you to be so traumatised?"

"Mom, the rules weren't just for the kid."

"I know, but we're concerned."

"I really don't like to talk about it," Emma looked at Regina uncomfortably.

"Does Hook know?" Mary Margaret questioned.

"Why would Hook know?" Emma asked.

"We're just wondering how open you are to other people," David said. "Did Neal know?"

"Yeah actually. I left there and then literally bumped into him the following day. I told him a little."

"Did August know?"

"No- are you just listing everyone I've ever been with?"

"Does Regina?" Mary Margaret asked.

Regina raised her eyebrows.

"I think she has an inkling," Emma said.

Regina gave a single nod. "I know that look," she said quietly.

"So do I," Emma said. "Mine really wasn't that bad though."

"Is that what you told yourself, dear?"

Emma looked at Regina for a moment with understanding. "It was never _that bad_."

Regina gave a single nod. "I'm glad."

"Glad about what, what are you two talking about?" Mary Margaret asked worriedly. "Emma, what happened?"

Emma just shook her head. "We don't need to talk about it. It's over now."

"Emma, we missed your whole childhood. We need to talk about these things. The good _and_ the bad."

Emma looked at Regina for some kind of support.

"You like to bury bad memories don't you?" Regina asked them both. They both nodded. "Well so does everyone else, including Emma." She said it plainly as she meant no malice behind it.

"What's with you two today?" David asked. "Since when have you stuck up for her?" He asked Regina curiously. There were a lot of glances being exchanged by the two.

"She just...understands some of the things I've been through," Emma said. "We may not agree on many things but we do have a lot in common."

"Indeed," Regina agreed.

"Like what?" David asked.

"Well," Emma began, wondering what she would say and what she wouldn't. "She's certainly done the whole loneliness thing. And the rebellious stage...to say the least. And we've both had shitty people around us."

"But Regina was an adult, and an evil queen," David said.

"And she was still raped," Emma suddenly outburst angrily. "Her being an adult and a queen doesn't change that."

Regina stared at them in shock for a moment. Her eyes prickled with tears but she managed to gradually blink them away. "Can you stop speaking about me like I'm not here please?"

"I'm sorry," Emma's voice softened.

"Who- did that to Regina?" Mary Margaret asked her daughter. "And how would you know, you weren't even alive back then."

"I know because I know Regina, and I know that look she has when people talk about her past. I became very familiar with that look in my foster care years."

"Emma, please stop," Regina said, suddenly carrying a substantial heap of vulnerability on her shoulders.

Emma looked at her apologetically. "She should know."

"It won't help anything. And you should be talking about your past too, but I'm not going to pressure you."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"Who did that, Regina?" Mary Margaret asked with a piercing gaze.

"It's not something I like to talk about."

"Regina if it's someone we know- was if Hook? Is that why you hate him so much?"

"No!" Emma shouted. "It was not Hook. What the hell!"

Regina's lip curled slightly.

Emma looked at Regina, "you hate him?"

Regina rolled her eyes, "I'm trying not to.

"You think I can't tell when you're lying?" Emma raised her eyebrows but there looked to be genuine hurt in her eyes.

"I just think you can do better than the greasy pirate."

"You've not liked anyone that I've been with."

"No, I hated you. Therefore I hated them. I probably would have tolerated them as individuals but they came in the Swan package, so I had no choice."

"Yeah, right..." Emma smiled slightly.

Regina smiled guiltily, caught. She was thankful the topic of conversation had finally moved away from her.

David stared at them with a confused expression. When had these two become _friends_? He thought they'd only just begun to tolerate each other as a practicality, not built an actual friendship. There was a weird energy in the air.

"What?" Emma asked him.

"Nothing," he shook his head.

"Honey, what is it?" Mary Margaret asked.

"When did those two become friends?" He asked her quietly.

"I'm not sure," she responded.

* * *

"I don't get why we have to do this," Regina said grumpily. She was walking with Emma, Henry, Mary Margaret and David through the woods on the outskirts of Storybrooke.

"You have to do this because you're a good mom and I didn't want to camp alone," Henry said to her.

"Did you really need all four of us?" She asked.

"I thought it would be fun."

"He thinks we don't see through his family building excersizes..." Emma said quietly to them all as Henry walked a little ahead.

They all chuckled a little but thought about it all the same.

After half an hour or so they were at the spot Henry decided he wanted to be at. He pulled out his own tent and started putting it up. David pulled out his and Mary Margaret's and Emma pulled out hers. Regina took out the three sleeping bags she was carrying (a compromise for her lack of a tent).

"So kid, is Regina bunking with you?" Emma asked.

"No, I have to stay in my tent alone or I won't get the badge. You're not actually allowed to be here but as long as you don't interfere with anything and I stay in my tent alone, it should be okay."

"Henry, you could have said!" Regina outburst. "Where am I supposed to sleep?"

It was already eight o'clock.

"Emma has a two person tent. Just stay with her."

"Henry, a bit of warning would have been nice," Regina said.

"It's okay, you can bunk with me," Emma said.

Regina nodded. "Thank you." She helped Emma with putting the tent up and there was silence for ten minutes as everyone concentrated.

"Urgh!" Emma groaned as the tent pole popped out from the fabric again and hit her chin.

"Calm down, Swan," Regina smirked. She pushed her gently aside and fixed it herself. Once it was up they threw their sleeping bags in. They both put their sleep mats in too.

"I can't wait to just get in my sleeping bag, it's freezing," Emma said.

"Can we trust you two to not kill each other?"Mary Margaret asked them both.

"We're past that, we're just down to mild injuring now," Emma smirked.

When they looked over Henry was already in his tent with the door zipped up.

"Hey kid, you mind saying goodnight?"

He unzipped the door and smiled to them, "goodnight mom," he said to both of them.

"We should get one each, that's not fair," Emma said.

"Night Sheriff, night mayor," he smirked.

"Goodnight Henry," Regina smiled. He was already in his pyjamas and it was only nine-thirty.

Emma got into the small tent followed by Regina. They both pulled out pyjamas, Emma's were simply a vest and pyjama bottoms whereas Regina's were silk.

"I don't know why I'm surprised," she said.

Regina suddenly paused, looking at the pyjamas. "How are we doing this?"

"Why don't we both just turn away and get changed, and just not turn back until we both say we're done?"

"Okay, that doesn't sound too problematic."

The tent was so small that they were almost back to back as they changed. Emma first struggled to take off her jeans in the small space and then she put her pyjama bottoms on. She removed her jacket and shirt, shivering to put her vest on. She leaned back as she twisted into it and was horrified by the disconcerting feeling of Regina's bare back against hers. Regina was at the same stage of changing as her. They both moved forward awkwardly and put their shirts on.

They both simultaneously packed their clothes away and then lay down in their sleeping bags. "We didn't fully think that through," Regina said.

"No," Emma agreed. "It could have been worse. It could have been our butts touching or something-"

"Dear, stop," Regina said awkwardly.

Emma smiled, "sorry."

They both lay there for a moment, watching their breaths in the tent.

"About earlier," Regina said quietly. "Why haven't you told them?"

"Because it isn't necessary. And they're my parents, it's uncomfortable."

"But they have no idea?"

"They knew I had a shitty childhood and I think they know I used to be hurt and whatever but I don't think they know about _that_."

"You said 'wasn't that bad' so it was never fully-"

"Mh hm," Emma nodded.

"How old were you?"

"About fourteen when it began. It was a foster brother at first, he was sixteen, and then a foster father."

Regina looked at her in horror. She was younger than Henry when it began. She couldn't stop the tears that came to her eyes. "Emma, I'm so sorry," her voice cracked a little.

Emma sat up in astonishment, "are you crying?"

"It's my fault. I put you there. I caused that to happen to a child," she said in horror.

"You had no idea they were going to send me to this world. And you couldn't have influenced what happened to me, I could have had an amazing childhood for all you knew, the care system is just based on luck."

"It doesn't make it right."

"I'm fine now. I've put it behind me and moved on."

"In sorry for my part in that," Regina said guiltily.

Emma gave her a soft shoulder bump. "It's okay. So why won't you tell my mom what happened?"

"It's her father. It changes things."

"She should know."

"No because she will simply blame herself and it wasn't entirely her fault so I don't have the energy to put her through all that and then listen to her grovel."

"What did she do?"

"It was my mother's fault. She simply told my mother that she wanted me to be her step-mom and that she loved me. That was the deciding factor that made Cora and Leopold sign the agreement. It would have happened anyway so it's pointless."

Emma looked at her. "It's not pointless. He hurt you and she still has this golden image of him. She hated you for killing him, didn't you ever tell her why?"

"Swan, just drop it. It's in the past."

"Well I'm sickened by what he did, so you have the comfort of that I suppose."

"He was your grandfather, can't be fun for you either."

"I never met him and I'd never want to after what he did."

"Why do you care so much?"

"You're Henry's mother, as much as it's hard to admit it I do really care about you. And I feel like I'm one of few that actually understands your past. Maybe that's just because I didn't see the things you did in person so I have more of an outside view." -"I'm sorry, I'm not meaning to intrude on your life."

"It's okay," Regina said. "I'm glad that I have someone somewhat on my side."

Emma gave a single nod and wrapped her arms around herself. She was shivering and her arms and legs had goosebumps. Why did she think a vest was a good idea? She looked over to see Regina's teeth chattering.

"Would it be warmer if we unzipped them and put the sleeping bags on top of each other?" Emma said with a shivery voice.

Regina nodded and unzipped hers. Emma did the same and lifted her sleeping bag on top of Regina's. As they were both at the edge of the sleeping bag cover, they both rather awkwardly shuffled closer together until they were suddenly shoulder to shoulder. Neither of them moved however as it was so cold.

"This is merely a practicality," Regina said. Their heads were only around ten centimetres apart.

"I'm so cold," Emma whimpered.

"Then you should have worn more than you skimpy vest then. There's no Captain Hook here."

"What?" Emma asked with a smirk. "I always wear this to bed."

"I hope you wash it..."

"I do. And it's not skimpy, it's just a regular vest."

Regina looked down. "I can practically see your nipples, you could have kept your bra on."

Emma covered her chest with her hands self consciously. "I'm sorry, I'm cold.." She looked down at Regina's chest. "And you can talk, bra or no bra there's not much being left to the imagination with those mountain tops."

"Ugh!" Regina exclaimed and rolled over away from Emma. A hard shiver ran down Emma's back like a blast of ice and she subconsciously shuffled closer to Regina. She could feel the heat being radiated from the back of her body. She shuffled slightly closer, accepting the risk and relished in the warmth.

"If you dare spoon me, you won't live to tell the tale," Regina said sharply. "Don't even think about it."

"I'm so cold," Emma whined. "We don't have to talk about it."

Regina shivered but shook her head. "No way. You're already pushing the boundary, Swan. Don't you have a boyfriend to harass?"

"He's not here."

" _Charming_. You wonder why I don't just leap into your arms and use my fireball to warm you."

"Could that be possible?" Emma asked with interest. "The fireball- not the leaping."

"No! We'd burn to a crisp and probably kill your whole family here in the process."

"I was just asking.."

"Would you two stop bickering!" Mary Margaret yelled from the other tent.

Both Regina and Emma widened their eyes. "How much can she hear?" Emma said anxiously.

"Are you two planning on having sex or something?" Her mother said loudly. _What the hell!?_ Emma thought.

"God no!" Regina yelled in shock.

"Wow, could have been a bit less enthusiastic," Emma said. "Jesus."

"I'm sorry," Regina smiled awkwardly.

"What are you fighting about?" David shouted.

"I'm freezing," Emma said.

"We all are," Mary Margaret responded. "You didn't say what you're bickering about."

"I don't think she heard earlier," Emma said quietly to Regina. "She would have reacted or said something by now." Regina nodded. Emma's teeth started chattering loudly.

The mayor rolled her eyes. "Jesus Christ, Swan, shut up," she moaned. "You can move closer, just don't touch me."

"If I move any closer I'll be flat against you.."

Regina turned her head to look at her and their foreheads bumped together. "God Emma, move!"

They heard a laugh from Mary Margaret's tent. "Having fun?" The matriarch asked them loudly. Regina grimaced and continued shivering.

"Your saviour daughter is whining because I won't let her spoon me," Regina said loudly.

Henry snickered from his tent. He couldn't hear much but he could hear the particularly loud remarks.

"Em, you could come bunk with us if you're that cold," David said.

"Hell no!" Emma said loudly. "I'd rather stay here with the mayor who has a phobia of physical contact and will die before she spoons someone."

"Emma," Regina said in a quiet and threatening voice, "if it will make you shut up and stop whining like a petulant child then you may bloody spoon me. Just do not speak of this to anyone. Do not bring it up and under no circumstances are you to accidentally or non-accidentally grope me. If you do you will be physically exiled from the tent." She said it too quietly for anyone else to hear.

"Why do you automatically assume I'll grope you?" Emma asked. "I'm not trying to sex you into friendship. I'm just cold."

"I'm serious," Regina raised a stern eyebrow.

"Fine. I can't believe I have to say this. _I will not grope you at any point during the night._ "

"Okay," Regina said. Emma moved closer again and rested her body against the back of Regina's. She shivered and pulled the sleeping bag duvet tightly over them. She then reluctantly placed a couple of fingers on Regina's shoulder to hold on.

"Stop being so insolent," Regina sighed. "You can touch me. What you're doing right now just hurts." She pulled Emma arm down and just clumsily dropped it onto her midriff, implying what she needed to do. Emma flattened her palm against her mid section and pulled her close. It felt weird having Regina's ass pressed tightly against her crotch.

"Are you really not going to tell my mom what happened?" Emma asked her quietly. Regina turned her head and looked at her, their faces were remarkably close.

"I really don't see the point," Regina said quietly. "Perhaps."

* * *

An hour had passed and they were still wide awake, too cold to either fall asleep or move from their close position. Emma shuddered as an a shiver ran through her arms.

"You're still shivering?" Regina asked.

Emma nodded as her teeth chattered.

"Put your jeans on."

"What?"

"Get dressed, we're going to build a fire." As Emma didn't move immediately Regina rolled over and pushed her. "C'mon. Get up. Get up."

Emma sat up and went in her bag. She grabbed her pair of jeans and Regina glanced over as she was about to take off her pyjama bottoms.

"Don't, put the jeans on top."

"Why are you watching me!?"

"I just glanced over! And you'll be warmer that way."

Emma looked at her. "Aren't you getting changed?"

"I was wearing a skirt before, I'll be warmer in my pyjamas. I'm putting a coat on."

"Do we have to? I'm tired."

"Do you want to sleep whatsoever tonight?" Regina asked.

"...Yes."

"Then you'll get your ass out this tent and stop being such a wimp!"

Regina got up and went outside, Emma soon followed.

Half an hour later they had built a fire pit with a tent of sticks in the centre.

"Now what?" Emma asked.

Regina looked at the tents apprehensively and then back down at her hand. She concentrated and quickly a ball of fire emerged. She gently threw it towards the fire pit and they watched as it lit. They both sat down on the log they'd found earlier and Emma held her palms up towards the fire.

An hour passed of minimal chatting and a lot of warming up.

"Do you still dislike me as much as you used to?" Emma asked curiously.

"You think I'd let you spoon me if I did?"

"No, that would be chaotic. One of us at least would be missing a heart..."

Regina nodded with a small smile. Maybe her and the sheriff really were friends. It was a concept she found difficult to comprehend since she'd lost hope of that the moment their parental jealousy feud had began. She hoped that maybe they could progress from the friendship title into perhaps something more? It was all such a mess in her brain.

"So what's next for you and Robin?"

A familiar pang of pain went through Regina's chest. She wasn't over him yet either. Why did she let herself fall in love with the most problematic people? "Nothing. Nothing's next. He's gone."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I shouldn't have expected happiness."

"You've made up for what you've done by doing good, Regina. It's okay to want a happy ending."

"I'm tired."

Emma didn't know if she meant literally or hypothetically. She realised it was probably both as the former mayor rested her head on her shoulder. Emma rested her head against hers and closed her eyes. The fire was actually making her cheeks hot now.

"Maybe this is it for me," Regina said with her eyes closed.

Emma opened her eyes and looked at the warm fire. "What do you mean?"

"Maybe this is as good as it gets for me...Henry and..you."

"Me?" Emma lifted her head and looked at her with a furrowed brow.

"As someone in my life, a friend I suppose."

"You think I'm your happy ending?"

"Don't be so dramatic," Regina scowled. "I think your merely a partial element of it."

Emma nodded. "I see. I didn't know what you meant for a moment."

"Why?"

"It sounded like you love me. It was truly worrying."

"You know for a fact I don't, _Swan_."

Emma looked at her and smirked. "Henry will be proud that we're bonding."

"Who said anything about bonding."

"How hilarious. We're sat around a campfire, I feel like we should sing songs and exchange ghost stories."

"I couldn't imagine anything that sounds worse."

"I'm sure you could."

"Spending a night in the woods with you isn't a barrel of joy either..."

"Hey."

"I'm going back to sleep," Regina said and got up with a yawn. She headed back into the tent and after a few extra minutes of enjoying the fire's heat, Emma returned also.

"Can I take my jeans off yet?"

"Why are you asking?"

"Because you're the one that made me put them on."

Regina rolled her eyes and got under the covers. She sighed and immediately sat up again. "I'm not tired now," she said with a furrowed brow.

Emma didn't reply as she rooted around in her bag. She pulled out a flask and threw it to Regina.

"What's this?"

"What do you think?"

This was going to be a long night. She unscrewed the cap and took a gulp. She grimaced instantly. "Could you not afford better than this acid?"

"You pay my salary."

Emma took another flask out and sat beside her.

"You brought two!? I can't believe I allow my son to be around you."

"I didn't mean to bring two."

"What's in yours?" Regina asked, taking another swig.

"Vodka."

"Can we swap?"

Emma nodded with a light smile and traded flasks with her. She sat up and crossed her legs with the sleeping bags over her lap.

Regina sat up properly and grimaced a little as the vodka burnt down her throat.

"Not the champagne you're used to?" Emma smirked.

"Shut up," Regina raised an eyebrow. "So why isn't your pirate here?"

"He wasn't invited. This is a family thing."

"I'm not in your family."

"Regina, we share a son, we're practically a lesbian couple."

Regina smirked, "apart from the lesbian part and the couple part.."

"Well yeah, but you get what I mean. We're an extremely dysfunctional, rather disagreeing big family. But a family."

"Don't get soppy on me, Swan."

Emma smiled. "It must be the alcohol." She paused and thought for a moment. "Would you like to play a drinking game?"

Regina shrugged, "sure."

"How about Never Have I Ever? You just drink if you've done something."

"Sounds easy enough."

Emma nodded. "Never have I ever gone skinny dipping."

They both paused to watch the other and both drank with amusement.

"Never have I ever broken a bone." They both drank.

"Never have I ever saved a town," she smiled. They both drank.

"Never have I ever kissed someone of the same sex."

Emma raised her eyebrows. She paused for a moment and then drank, watching Regina drink.

" _Madame Mayor_ ," Emma smirked. "Never have I ever _slept_ with a woman."

Emma spat out the drink already in her mouth as she saw Regina take a swig. "Who!?"

"I don't believe that's in the rules of the game."

"Do I know them?"

"Vaguely. Next, never have I ever killed, or been involved in someone's death."

Emma's smile faltered as she drank. Regina obviously drank also.

"Is that during your time in Storybrooke?" The mayor asked.

Emma shook her head sadly. "I'll talk about it later."

Regina looked down at her watch, "well it's already 2am."

"It's that late already? Well I'll tell you when I've drank a little more."

Regina nodded with slightly hazy eyes.

"Never have I ever stolen something of worth."

"We frequently drive in it." Emma smiled and drank. "Never have I ever masturbated to the thought of someone I know."

Regina raised an eyebrow. "You want to know- Swan, if I've ever touched myself to the thought of you?"

"I didn't say it like that," Emma giggled.

"Not in the mood for your crude humour," Regina said with a sleepy smile. "How about truth or dare?"

Emma nodded, "what do you have in mind?" She slurred. They'd definitely drunk too much now.

Regina looked up and outside of the tent. "I dare you to climb to the top of that tree." She pointed at a tall tree about ten feet from their tent.

Emma got up cockily, put her shoes on and headed outside. Regina got up and sat by the campfire to watch. Emma cracked her knuckles and began climbing up the tree.

She laughed as her wobbly legs just about stabilised themselves on every branch. Regina contributed loud words of encouragement from below.

Emma slipped a little and scraped her arm badly as she stabilised herself. She was too drunk to really feel anything. She climbed higher and Regina could scarcely see her now. The tree swayed slightly at her weight and every so often some of the smaller branches snapped off.

The Mayor went and stood below the tree, resting her palm on the rough bark. Emma suddenly screamed as a branch snapped and she fell. Her body fell a few metres, bashing and scraping on branches but she managed to cling to a branch mid way down and was now hanging there.

"I can catch you," Regina yelled up to her.

"Like I trust _you_ to do that."

"So you want me to pleasure myself to the thought of you but not catch you to save your life?"

"I never said me!" Emma protested again through clenched teeth.

Regina looked at her dangling worriedly. "I'll catch you, Swan. Promise."

Emma didn't have time to think as she suddenly could no longer hold on. She scraped her neck on a branch and fell for around five or six metres. Regina kept her promise and caught her which sent them both flying down to the ground. There were leaves and sticks everywhere.

They both groaned and Emma climbed off from her. Her neck was scratched and she was covered in dirt and minor cuts.

Regina had a dirty cheek and her eyes were watering as she sat up.

"What's wrong, hurt?" Emma asked worriedly. She was still drunk and she couldn't think properly.

Regina scrunched up her nose and showed Emma her wrist. It was scraped and badly bruised already. Emma looked down at the small rock which Regina's hand had emerged from.

"Fuck," Emma said.

"I can hardly feel it," Regina said with a confused face.

"It's broken?"

"No, I can't feel the hurt," her frown suddenly turned into a grin. "You fell out the tree."

Emma laughed loudly and then covered her mouth.

"I need more vodka," Regina said as she got up. Her hand burned but it was faint so she ignored it. She picked up the flasks from the tent and threw one in Emma's general direction.

Emma nodded to her and picked it up. Regina wobbly headed back over to her.

"Why are they not awake, the party's just beginning," Emma said with enthusiasm.

"We don't want Henry to awake," Regina smiled.

"No, that would be very embarrassing," the pitch of her voice flew up and down throughout the sentence.

"What if they have sex?" Regina asked.

"What?"

"Mr and Mrs Charming over there."

"Eewwww, I don't want to think about that."

"Did your mom ever talk about it when you were room mates?" Regina slurred.

"No, thank god. Just her love. And you. We bitched about you a lot."

"I was quite the queen bitch."

"Remember when I answered the motel door in no pants?"

"Yes, the image is still permanently burnt into my mind."

"You love it really."

"Nah ah," Regina shook her head. "Can't say your granny pants did much for me."

"Granny pants?"

Regina laughed and nodded.

"I didn't know you were looking."

"Tone down the gay, Swan."

"I'm not gay!" Emma laughed.

"Then why must you always fuck me with your eyes," Regina slurred.

"You're a beautiful woman and I am just very comfortable with my sexuality."

Regina smirked, "did Emma Swan just call me beautiful?"

"No, I think you misheard," Emma giggled. Regina laughed and took another swig of her flask. She could hardly see straight now.

She looked at the fading flames. "The fire's going out." She started to stand up to sort it when Emma dragged her down to the ground. "What are you doing?" She asked with dismay as her bum hit the leaves.

"No way are you going anyway near that fire. You drank too much, R'gina."

Regina scowled but realised she was probably right. She didn't realise that Emma meant she would do it instead. She grabbed Emma's ankles as she stood and Emma fell harshly on top of her.

They burst into awkward laughter and then realised they were suddenly face to face.

"So you're that comfortable in you sexuality that you don't want to do anything right now?" Regina slurred.

Emma nodded and suddenly gave her a playful chaste kiss on the lips. She did it again, and then once more for a second longer as if to prove her point. "See."

Regina looked at her. "You should stop that."

"Why?" Emma asked, doing it once more.

"Because you love Hook and it's not okay to kiss people when you love someone, dear."

"But I'm just kissing you in a friendly way." Emma smiled and kissed her again, this time for a little longer. "It's not a sex thing I promise."

Regina nodded and suddenly leaned her head up to kiss her. They kissed passionately and Emma's hands found their way into her hair. Regina's tongue grazed her lips and Emma immediately granted her access. They rolled over, drunk sloppily kissing and suddenly Regina was on top. She was only in her pyjamas and Emma was barely in anything more.

Regina suddenly stopped and sat up, straddling her. "This is wrong. We should stop."

Emma sat up and nodded with a worried expression. "Are you okay?"

Regina nodded. "We shouldn't have done that."

"I know," Emma nodded. "I'm sorry."

Regina shook her head and smiled. "Don't be, dear," she said with a fluttery voice. "I'm gonna drink a little more and I bet we won't remember at all."

Emma nodded uncertainly for a moment and then took another swig of her drink. She watched as Regina tucked her hair behind her ears with both hands. Some fringe was moved from her forehead and Emma looked at her worriedly.

"You got a bump."

"Probably from when you pounded me to death from the tree."

"Do you feel dizzzy?"

Regina looked at her hazily, "nope."

"Time for bed I think," Emma smiled. She helped Regina up and led them towards the tent. They both flopped down onto their makeshift bed on top of the covers. They were so warm from the alcohol that their cheeks were actually flushed.

Emma clumsily wrapped her arm around Regina's middle and fell asleep. The brunette rested her arm on Emma's shoulder and drifted off also.

* * *

Henry raised his eyebrows. The morning was bright, fresh, and smelt of pine. Mary Margaret and David were just emerging from their tent and Henry was already dressed.

The couple got up and looked around in shock. "Is that a fire?" David asked, looking at the warm embers and ashes remaining near them. "When did they make a fire?"

Mary Margaret looked at the pair 'cuddling'. "What the hell are they doing? They're not even under the sleeping bag and the door's wide open. They must be freezing."

David stepped closer for a moment. "They're both covered in bruises! What the hell happened to them last night?"

Henry presented an empty silver flask to his grandparents that he'd just picked up off the floor. "I think this may have something to do with it..."

They looked at each other knowingly. "They're both injured so I think they learnt their lesson," David said.

"Do you think they're alright?" Henry asked with concern.

"Regina has a massive bump on her head," Mary Margaret said with concern. She gasped. "And look at her wrist!"

David and Henry stepped forward to peek at her badly bruised wrist.

"She might have broken it, I think we should take them to the emergency room," David said with concern. Mary Margaret and Henry nodded.

"You two pack up your tents, I'll walk back and drive the car here. I think the path is big enough," he said.

His grandson and wife nodded and began to put the tents down.

Half an hour later when he returned with the car they loaded the tents into the boot. The trio stopped and looked at them sleeping.

"What about their tent?" Henry asked.

"We'll drive back for it later," David responded. "Okay, transfer time. Let's wake them up and make them get in the back of the car."

Mary Margaret leant down and shook both of their legs a little. "Hey, alcoholics, it's time to get up."

Emma opened her eyes and looked at her blurry surroundings. She saw her overly close mother's face and shifted back a little in shock. Her head was already pounding with a hangover.

"God, mom, what are you doing?" Emma groaned sleepily.

Regina opened her eyes and winced at the light.

"Come on, you both need to get up, you can sleep in the car."

Emma lifted her body from half on top of Regina and got up. She didn't bother with shoes. The mayor groaned in discomfort and put her boots on over her pyjamas. She grabbed a sleeping bag and a blanket and carried them with her.

"Fuck," she suddenly said. Thankfully Henry was loading things into the car. "Excuse my profanity."

Emma looked back at her. "What is it?"

"My wrist. It's absolutely throbbing."

Emma turned around and walked a few steps to her. "Shit, is that from the tree-"

Regina nodded, looking at Emma's parent's confused and disapproving expressions.

Emma looked up at the tree she had climbed that night and couldn't keep herself from swearing. Regina followed her gaze and gasped.

"I could have died!" Emma yelled in shock.

"I didn't realise it was that big."

Two thirds up the tree there was a visible broken branch from where Emma fell from. It was fifteen feet off the ground at least, far bigger than they remembered.

"And I'm the one that got most hurt," Regina said. "You're welcome..."

Emma half smiled for a moment. "Thank you for that."

"What the hell happened?" Mary Margaret asked with a high voice.

"She dared me to climb that tree and I fell. She physically caught me though and that's how she hurt her wrist."

"I don't even know who to be mad at," Mary Margaret said grumpily. "Get in the car, both of you."

Regina was too tired to make a remark about her tone. The moment she was in the back seat she put the sleeping bag over herself and fell asleep. Henry got in the middle seat with amusement and got under the sleeping bag. Emma hazily got in the other side and closed her eyes almost instantly too.

Henry put the sleeping bag across her too and then glanced from parent to parent as they drove.

"Fell from a tree? How reckless can she get?" Mary Margaret muttered angrily.

"They were just having a bit of fun."

"That's an okay excuse for a teenager but she's a parent. They both are."

"We'll reprimand her when she's awake and well. I think we should forget about this and focus on taking care of them now."

"To think that Regina was my step-mother as I was a child. I would never have pictured this as my future. Driving them to the ER because they drank too much and fell out of a tree."

"I don't think that's it," David said. "Regina must have fallen a lot to have that many bruises."

"All from that one flask?"

"It was pretty big but maybe they had another one."

Mary Margaret glanced back for a moment at the sleeping family. It would have been picturesque if it wasn't for the circumstances.

"You alright Henry?" David asked.

Henry nodded. "I'm never gonna let this one go. They both owe me big time."

"Have fun with that," his grandmother smiled.

They drove for thirty minutes to the other edge of Storybrooke and pulled into the ER car park.

"Right, sleeping beauties, time to get out," David said. After more prompting and nudges from Henry, they both got out.

Regina and Emma were too tired to care that they were in their pyjamas. But being launched into a public environment though, woke them up quite considerably.

A nurse bandaged up Regina's wrist and checked her head for a concussion. Emma's nurse just put tons of plasters over the cuts she had and told her never to climb trees whilst intoxicated.

"What's the verdict on your wrist?" Emma asked once they were in the car.

"Just a mild sprain," she responded.

Henry looked at her with concern. "I didn't realise it was actually that serious."

"I'm fine, don't worry, dear."

"How much did you two drink last night?"

Emma looked at Regina with alarm and then at Henry. "How did you know we drank?"

Henry smirked, " _mom_ , we found the flask. I also find it hard to believe you climbed a huge tree in the middle of the night sober."

"Fair point," Emma said.

"Yes we need to have serious words about that," Mary Margaret said to her daughter from the front sternly.

Emma bit her lip. "I was waiting for that."


End file.
